LMS 20 Ton Brake Vans
|creator(s) = Nitrogen Studios |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Scotland * United States * Canada * Brazil * India * Australia * Spain * Mexico * Mauritania * Italy |basis = LMS standard 20 ton brake van |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = 4 |designer(s) = Sir William Stanier |builder(s) = Derby Carriage and Wagon Works |year_built = Between 1933 and 1950 |railway = * London Midland and Scottish Railway * British Railways * North Western Railway }}The LMS 20 Ton Brake Vans are a standard type of goods brake van. These are added to the back of a goods train and a guard rides in it. Each brake van is equipped with a strong brake to assist with slowing and stopping the train. From here, the guard can keep an eye on the train in case of problems, such as hot axle boxes, or trucks becoming uncoupled while running. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' These brake vans are commonly seen on the back of goods and freight trains. The brake vans have also been used as part of the Mail Train and the Flying Kipper. One of these brake vans was once part of a train of trucks loaded of stone pulled by Thomas. When they reached Gordon's Hill, the trucks pushed Thomas down the hill and the brake van was not strong enough to hold back the weight of the heavy trucks. The train was stopped by some buffers at Maron stationSeason 18 "Thomas the Quarry Engine". While pulling a goods train to the Mainland, Henry bashed into the back of Hiro's brake van due to a faulty signal at Vicarstown. Henry derailed, and danged dangerously over the edge of the viaduct"Journey Beyond Sodor". Personality Bradford is the only known brake van this design to be sentient. Bradford the Brake Van: File:Bradford.png|Bradford Technical Details Basis These brake vans are based on the standard LMS 20 ton brake vans. A handful today survive in preservation on heritage railways. LMS20TonBrakeVan.jpg|A LMS 20 Ton brake van in real life Livery These brake vans are commonly painted dull orange with white lining, although a red variant has been seen Blue Mountain Mystery. Only Bradford is painted two-tone green with a red stripes and gold numbering. MainLMSBrakevanCGI.png|A dull orange brake van File:BradfordRear.png|A two-tone green brake van (Back of Bradford) Appearances Television Series= , Diesel Do Right and Grudge Match Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Trivia * To date, Bradford is the only known brake van of this design to have a face. References Category:Brake vans Category:Rolling stock Category:Standard gauge Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Brazil Category:India Category:USA Category:Canada Category:Australia Category:The Mainland Category:China Category:Mauritania Category:Mexico Category:Spain Category:Niger Category:Sri Lanka Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Italy